The Time Has Come
by flipflop5
Summary: It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hermoine has never been liked before, but what will happen when two boys fall for her at the same time. Will she break up a friendship for her own sake? 'I heard an owl knocking at the window in the early hou
1. The Switch Up

Hey yall this is my first fanfic. So I hope you like. If you do..or don't...please review!!!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: all these wonder characters and places belong to the brilliant JK Rowling  
  
Summary: It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hermoine has never been liked before, but what will happen when two boys fall for her at the same time. Will she break up a friendship for her own sake? 'I heard an owl knocking at the window in the early hours of the misty August morning.....  
  
**The Switch Up**

**_(Hermoines Perspective) _**

I heard an owl knocking at the window in the early hours of the misty August morning. I opened my eyes and saw a tawny barn owl hovering outside my window. 'Why on earth is this owl not hunting at this time at night?' I asked myself. I lifted my body off my bed and walked over to unlatch the window. The owl landed gracefully on my shoulder and stuck out its leg. As soon as I retrieved the letter the tawny took flight into the night. I placed the letter on my nightstand without a single glance at it before I fell back into my fantasies.  
  
I woke up a few hours later to the humming of a toothbrush from the bathroom. My father was standing in the doorway of the 'jack-and-jill' bathroom that I shared with my parents. My parents never let me have my own room when we go on holidays. At the moment we were in France. We were staying in a villa where only a few families could accommodate at once. We had just arrived the previous night so I had had no time to introduce myself to the other guests.  
  
I sat up in bed and looked around at the elegant bedding and fashion of the room, when my eyes fell upon the letter I had received earlier. I picked it up to look at the seal that was stamped onto the wax, which was binding the letter shut. Sure enough it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I was excited. This would be my final year at Hogwarts and I couldn't wait for term to start. I felt the anxiety build up in me. I wasn't sure if I would be chosen as Head Girl this year, and this letter would hold the answer. I felt the letter and sure enough there was something lumpy inside. I neatly open the envelope and I pulled out the letter. As I did a silver patch fell onto my lap. I had been chosen!  
  
Trying to retain my excitement I hurriedly looked to my new book list for the upcoming year. I was starting my second year of my 'After Hogwarts' studies. I hadn't dropped any classes that I had been taking in my fifth year, as I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my future. All I knew was that I wanted to do something worthwhile, like S-P-E-W. I looked at the list and nothing unparticular surprised me, except a book called _How to Be a Mature Wizard in the Modern Wizarding World_ by _Anita Sklavencrust_. I couldn't imagine which class this book was for. That's when the silver of my new badge caught my eye. I reached down to inspect my silver compliment and I turned it over.  
  
Oh my! There has been a terrible mistake. My badge said HB. Professor Dumbledore must have made a mistake. Why on earth did my badge say HB, instead of HG? I looked around in confusion and found my answer quickly on the outside of the envelope. "Draco Malfoy!" I said out loud. No! This couldn't be. How could he be the new Head Boy? I had been sure that it wouldn't be anybody but a Slytherin.  
  
As quickly as I could I stuffed everything back in the envelope and looked around expectantly for an owl. How was I ever going to send this letter? I wrapped my bath robe around me and ran out the door into the peaceful courtyard. I had no idea what I was looking for. All the people in this villa would surely be muggles. Finally my body caught up with my mind and I returned to my room. I crawled onto my bed and cried until I drifted off to sleep. I awoke several hours later.  
  
I was calm now. I decided that someone else would get my letter and send it to me straight away. Then I could use that owl to send Malfoys' letter. And so I went down to breakfast.  
  
I sat down to a stack of enormous Belgium waffles, which I covered in syrup and butter. Right when I was about to tuck in I saw a glimpse of silvery blonde at the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw non-other than Draco Malfoy standing a way in front of me. I tried to hide my face, but unfortunately I couldn't. When he spotted me his cold eyes flashed for a moment before approaching me.  
  
"Enjoying yourself in this wretched muggle town, Mudblood?" he smirked.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. And if this is a muggle town what are you doing in it?" I hissed back.  
  
He ignored my question. "Right mood you're in this morning Granger. The only reason I came over here was to tell you that that prat of a Headmaster sent me your letter instead of my own." He said in a malevolent tone.  
  
"Yours is in my room Malfoy." I answered. I had never really been good at snappy comebacks.  
  
At that he left. Yet surprisingly he returned, without my letter. Instead he had a tray full of a variety of breakfast foods. I looked at him, puzzled, then preceded to ask, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
"I would have thought it was obvious. I'm not one to sit alone looking as if I have no friends. I figured you are a better choice than any, since there are only muggles here." he said flatly.  
  
I hurriedly stuffed my waffles down my throat, and left, leaving Malfoy 'friendless'. I hurried to my room and returned only to give Malfoy his letter. He felt the lumpy package and a grin spread across his face. "You didn't get as lucky as I did Granger. Fortunately Pansy did!" At this I left, distraught.  
  
Later that day I found my letter outside my door. Malfoy had been serious. I didn't get Head Girl. I went into my room and didn't come out until the next morning.  
  
Again Malfoy was there, unaccompanied. He sat with me, wearing a silver badge and an extremely smug grin on his face. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "What?" I yelled at Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing Granger." he replied. So I left without another word.  
  
The next few days continued in the same manner. By the forth day however, I figured he was just trying to make me mad, so I threw him a curveball. I talked to him, as if I were a friend. I ranted about my summer and the upcoming term. He just grunted in reply to all my questions, looking displeased.  
  
The following two days I repeated this tactic. Finally it broke his scheme when he said, "God Granger I thought you were smarter than this." He fumbled with something on his chest and continued, "This is yours!" and he threw a silver badge my way before departing. This badge didn't say HB, but HG! Was this mine? It had to be. My spirits were lifted and I smiled the rest of the day.  
  
The next few days the pair of us sat together at breakfast without a word. Then finally I broke the silence asking Malfoy what ideas he had for the upcoming terms. He replied with a 'Malfoy' answer. "Take points from all students but Slytherins' and slide through all my classes easily."  
  
I scowled at this. Then after I calmed myself I started to elaborate on all the idea I had for making the school year more fun. This is how we spent our last two breakfasts' together before I returned home to prepare for my trips to Diagon Alley and back to school.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS....I PROMISE THAT I'LL KEEP WRITING IF YALL LIKE THE STORY! I KNOW ITS NOT GREAT NOW, BUT JUST KEEP READING!!!


	2. Diagon Alley

Sorry everyone. I gave the last chapter the wrong name, I think. Anyhow, here goes another chapter....  
  
**Diagon Alley  
**  
**_(Hermoines Perspective)_**  
  
I just got off the train and I was tired and uncomfortable. We had arrived around ten at night when it was pitch black outside. I didn't understand why my parents wouldn't use the Floo network. It was so easy to use. Anyhow I couldn't complain because in two days I would once again be in the wizarding world, accompanied by non other than my parents! Then a few days later the Weasleys and Harry were going to come and join us.

My parents had been in Diagon Alley before, but they had never been there for longer than a couple of hours at a time. We were staying at lovely place that could only be compared to a 'bed and breakfast' in the muggle world. The hostess's name was Madame Haven. I have never talked to her in person, but she sounded like a lovely lady when I confirmed that we would be staying with her for a few days.  
  
I piled all of my dirty clothes from France on my hamper. I knew that I would have to wash them later, but I felt so lazy. Instead I fell onto my bed and slept until the next afternoon.  
  
I awoke listening to my mother, trying to be helpful. She was taking all my dirty clothes down stairs. "Thanks mum." I mumbled.  
  
I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and went to the bathroom. 'Yuck!' I hadn't washed my face or brushed my teeth the night before. My face looked as if it was going to break out at any moment and I had a horrid smell seeping out of my mouth. Oh how my parents would be so disappointed if they knew. They were dentists in the muggle world after all. I looked down and my legs were hairy and I'm sure people could smell me for miles. It was then I decided to take a shower.  
  
After I had cleaned myself up I decided to start packing....  
  
We had arrived, through the Leaky Cauldron of course. I must admit, I sure am glad that we're not staying there, even though I knew that the Weasleys and Harry were. We arrived at Madame Havens' just in time for afternoon tea. We ate our biscuits and drank our tea while politely talking to the woman. She was just as lovely as I had expected. She was a plump lady who always wore a rosy grin. We talked for a long time before we turned in.  
  
The following day we walked around the shopping area of the alley. There were so many things that my parents were interested in. My parents were particularly interested in the 'teeth whitening' lollipops in the sweets store. Unfortunately they weren't as thrilled in the Weasley twins' joke shop. Fred and George had created a fortune, selling silly ideas that actually worked!  
  
We finally found ourselves at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Here my parents traded muggle money for wizarding money. I could now buy all my school necessities. My parents had decided to buy me a present for my birthday and another for making Head Girl. I decided that I wanted an owl (since Crookshank could hardly deliver letters) and a charm bracelet. In the wizarding world the charms could move! I was delighted when we returned to Madame Havens' that evening.  
  
The next day I would see my two best friends in the world. To control my excitement I snuggled into my bed and buried myself in a completely egotistical book called _The Beauty of Your Face...EXPOSED_ by _Wilma Ferdinand_.  
  
**_(Rons' Perspective)  
_**  
Harry and I were sitting on the counters at George and Freds' joke shop, where we're supposed to meet Hermoine. I have been anxious to see her all summer. I missed her. I know Harry does too, but not the same way. I had been thinking that I was only missing my friend when we parted, but just last night Harry told me of an unexpected reality.  
  
**_ (Just last night)  
_**  
"I can't wait to see Hermoine." I said just after we had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I know you can't." Harry replied.  
  
I was shocked by this remark. "What do you mean by 'I know you can't." don't you miss her too?"  
  
"Well of course I miss her, but not the same way as you do." He said calmly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I replied in confusion.  
  
"Ron...have you truly not figured this out yet?" When I shook my head Harry continued. "Ron you have feelings for Herm- "  
  
I cut him off at this in a slightly high pitched voice, "What?" I glared at Harry for an explanation.  
  
"Just hear me out Ron, then you can yell at me all you want."  
  
"Ok." I agreed.  
  
"Ever since the fourth year you have always been interested in Hermoines' love life and affections."

"What? Where are you get-" I blurted out. Harry silenced me when he kicked me in the shins.  
  
"It's true. You were jealous of Krum during the fourth year and even fifth year when she was writing to him. Then last year you would always sit next to her in classes and at meals. Not only that but you and her got into hardly any arguments last year. And...and you let her fly your broom, and took your _own_ notes in History of Magic, and even read _Hogwarts, A History_....Yeah don't think I didn't see you reading that, disguised as a Transfiguration book...ha! Oh yeah, your mom told me that you wanted to learn to knit this summer. Knit hats that is."  
  
I was starring at Harry with my mouth open. I had done all those things. Why had I not told Harry about _Hogwarts, A History_ or the knitting? I wasn't ashamed. Could it be true that I, Ronald Weasly, have feelings for 'know-it-all' Hermione Granger? I thought about this all evening. That night I had a nightmare that night I kissed Hermione. Or was it a nightmare?  
  
**_(Present, Rons' Perspective)_**  
  
The moment she walked through the door I jumped off the counter and gave my best friend a hug. I had no thought about the conversation the previous night.  
  
Later that night we were all eating dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Dad was sitting at the end of the table excitedly talking to Hermoines' parents, while Mum, Ginny, Fred and George discussed the joke shop. That left me, Harry and Hermione to talk among ourselves. Harry and Hermione carried the conversation.  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
"You know how the Dursleys are. What about you?" By this time I had started thinking again about the previous night. Hermoine had really pretty eye and lips. Her hair might have been bushy but her body well built, like an athletes, which surprised Ron. I tuned in to the conversation only when the biggest prat in the world was mentioned.  
  
"France was beautiful, that is until I met our new Head Boy. Draco Malfoy!"

HEY YALL I DON'T USUALLY LIKE CRITISISM BUT I WOULD LOVE IT IF YALL WOULD GIVE ME SOME ADVICE, THAT IS IF YOU THINK I NEED IT, WHICH I THINK I DO? SO DO YOU LIKE IT....?


	3. A Stressful Beginning

Thank you all for reviewing. I love all of you!!!! Here goes another chapter....  
  
**A Stressful Beginning**  
  
**_ (Harry's Perspective)  
_**  
So the school year finally came. It was 10:30 and we still hadn't left the Leaky Cauldron. Kings Cross was at least half an hour away, we'll never make it. Hermione had arrived on time at the pub at ten. Her parents were supposed to accompany us there, mainly for the purpose of correctly paying the taxi driver in muggle money, which I could have easily done, but.... Unfortunately it didn't seem as if that would be an option anymore. We would have to go using the Floo Network. Hermiones' parents still aren't very trusting of this type of transportation, so they're sadly saying they're goodbyes.  
  
Ginny was holding us up. She seemed to have misplaced her Defence Against the Dark Arts book and couldn't remember where she had put it. She disappeared for a moment and somehow she discovered it. We departed almost immediately, throwing the powder into the fireplace before stepping in and saying, "Kings Cross Station".  
  
Once we slipped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, we weren't in as much trouble for time. Actually it was quite easy to find an empty compartment for Ron, Hermione, and me. We returned to the platform to say 'goodbye' to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now be careful Harry dear. I know you're safe now, but there still must be some dangers out there that you need to stay away from."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley" I replied.  
  
At this Mrs. Weasley looked bashful. She pulled me into that motherly hug that I love so much, before whispering in my ear, "Harry darling, if you like your welcome to call me Auntie." At this the steam sounded and we gathered onto the train. Kids sticking their heads out of windows yelling stuff like, "See you at Christmas" and "Bye mummy, don't cry!"  
  
I sat down in my compartment all alone. Ron and Hermione were off at a prefects meeting. I was left to my own thoughts about what Mrs. Weasley had just said. Was there still more danger, even with Voldemort gone? I had defeated him at the end of last year, but were there still others at large? Surely all of those who were not again in Azkaban would have truly learned from their mistakes? I only pondered these thoughts for a moment, before I took into account something that had made me feel like I could never stop smiling. Mrs. Weasley had asked me to call her 'Auntie'. I truly had someone who loved me. I knew Sirius had loved me, and so did Dumbledore and Lupin, but it was different with Mrs. Wealey. She was like my mother.  
  
**_(Hermiones' Perspective)_**

'Is everyone here? What do I do? Should I take role call? What is Malfoy smirking at? Why doesn't he do something? Why am I thinking about Malfoy? Role call, yes....role call!' "Listen up. We're going to take role call for the fifth years, since we know all the sixth and seventh year prefects are here. Ok...Budden, Jay?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Creevy, Dennis?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Doluff, Leslie?"  
  
"Here"  
  
And so it continued until I reached, without Malfoys help, "Vallene, Travis?"  
  
"Here." A timid looking boy answered.  
  
"We're glad that you all are here. We are your new Head Boy and Girl. I'm Hermione Granger and this here is Draco Malfoy. For those of you that don't know I'm in Gryffindor and Draco here is in Slytherin. Now this year is going to be quite fun. We plan on having many more social gatherings for the school, such as on holidays and what not. For all you returning prefects we ask that a sixth year pair with a seventh year. This pair should help guide a fifth year through all the new tasks that will be presented to them throughout this year. Um...." I was wondering why some people had started laughing at this. I looked around to see what I was so oblivious too and there stood Draco pretending to mimic me then he struck a dumbstruck face. I looked at him with disgust and said, "Ok then you tell them what they need to do."  
  
"Sure mudblood." Only a few people laughed, most scowled. I wasn't going to give him any pleasure, so I didn't react. "So also Slytherins will be able to take and give points to whomever they choo-" at this there was an uproar within the cabin, "Malfoy, I'll hex you!" and "That's certainly not fair!" He replied, "Those are the rules...."  
  
At that I piped up. "Who are you trying to kid Draco? None of us are allowed to take or give any points or distribute punishments. Anyway there will be a prefects meeting every Monday night at seven o'clock where we'll talk about everything that needs to be taken care of. It will take place in a room on the seventh floor. There'll be a sign on the door. Now today the only thing that you have to do is direct the first years to their common rooms and their dormitories. This meeting is dismissed. Oh wait. Patrol the corridors of the train every so often so there is no commotion. Ok, you can go." At that everyone left, except Ron, Malfoy, and I. I was glaring at Malfoy.  
  
Ron saw my expression, and quickly left the compartment and stood outside.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing? Malfoy, I know you like to be the one everyone talks about, but now you're HEAD Boy. Everybody is going to know you! Stop being an arrogant prick and straighten up. Set a good example for everyone. Did you know that Tom Riddle was a prefect?"  
  
"Who?" he said lazily.  
  
"Voldemort!" I replied haughtily. "Your dad's old mate, wasn't he?" I added coldly, not really expecting an answer. At the sound of the 'Dark Lords' nameMalfoy jerked violently. He starred at me with a great look of confusion. He looked not only mad but frightened. He shook his head as if saying 'no' but dropped his neck as if to say 'yes' while rolling those gray eyes, which weren't completely heartless. I think he understood me.  
  
I walked out and down the hall with Ron. I looked back only to get my point across. We spent the rest of the time talking and eating, and I myself, reading _The Beauty of Your Face...EXPOSED_, disguised as _Witch Weekly_. The trip was actually quite dull. The only aspect of the trip that was somewhat intriging was when Ginny came to join us. Ron and Harry gave her such a hard time for being late earlier. "Ginny, where did you find your book after all. I swear I looked everywhere, along with everyone else in that pub, and no one could find it?"

"Well you see...I don't actually know if you knew, but Dean (Thomas, her boyfriend) was there. I was in his room studying the night before and, well, we weren't exactly studying when I decided to leave, ya know, and I just forgot it..." she trailed off, blushing madly. Because the expression on Rons' face she left soon after.  
  
We arrived many hours later. Unexpectedly it was warm outside, but dark. Harry, Ron, and I were joined by Neville, who had found us. We slowly found an empty carriage to ride in. As we entered the Great Hall Professor Flitwick called me off to the side. Malfoy was standing next to him. He took us outside into a nearby classroom. "Now as you both know you are both the new Head Boy and Girl. We ask you both to take your positions responsibly. The other professors and I will call upon you at times to help us with specific things like some shopping in Hogsmeade, settling common rooms, decorating and palnning, of course, and in other emergencies. That is all. I just need both of you to remember that this is a position of great respect and authority. Good night, and have a great start of term."  
  
We were dismissed. We went our separate ways when we entered the Great Hall together. We had entered just when the Sorting Hat was finishing it song.  
  
So let this year begin,

Be who you truly are within,

And you will surly win.  
  
The hall broke out in applause. Oh no! I had missed the last song of the Sorting Hat that I would surly ever be invited to. I confided my disappointment in Ron and Harry. Ron said, "It wasn't brilliant or anything. Believe me you didn't miss much." At these words he squeezed me around the waist. I found this unusual.  
  
I glanced at Malfoy a couple of times during dinner from across the hall, sitting quietly between his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. I found this strange.  
  
I was directing first years to our own common room, when I last saw him. Just to make things less tense between us I mumbled, "Night Malfoy." In something, not more than a whisper he said, "Night." I was somewhat satisfied, at least he acknowledged me without the term 'mudblood'.

YALL I'M GONNA BE GONE FOR A WHILE, WHILE I DO MY SUMMER READING AND ALL. BUT DON'T LOSE FAITH-I'M FINISHING THIS STORY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! OH YES, I KNOW I DIDN'T ELABORATE ON HOW HARRY DEFEATED LORD VOLDEMORT, SORRY. MAYBE I'LL WRITE ANOTHER STORY WHEN I GET BACK THAT IS JUST ABOUT THAT....


	4. After Hogwarts

I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty. I abandoned you guys for a while, I'm sorry. So I hope that I'm getting somewhere in my story. If I'm not, just give me some ideas and I'll try and use them. So I hope you enjoy...

_**(Hermione's Perspective)**_

I didn't wake up a minute too late. I dressed in my newly pressed clothes and ran a brush through my hair and I was ready. I got to the common room and Harry and Ron were already waiting for me. "Come on, hurry Hermione. I want to see my schedule!" So we hurried down to breakfast.

We were early, but it seemed that Professor McGonagall had already been by. We saw our class schedules lying on the table in a neat stack. As quickly as we could we compared classes.

"Hey! No more History of Magic! Right on." Ron said.

"Yeah, but now we have to take that ridiculous class, 'After Hogwarts'. Does that sound appealing at all to you?" I retaliated.

"Sounds better than History of Magic, if you ask me."

"Anyway...look at our first class, double Advanced Transfiguration. Well, we better eat right now, because it looks like we only have double classes this year! What's this afternoon? Ugh! Double 'After Hogwarts'! Oh no, we have classes all day Monday and Friday with Slytherin...."

"Ugh. You know what; it's the first day of classes? We should just have a good attitude. Oh! Look at the time, we'd better eat fast." Harry finally commented.

_**(Harry's Perspective)**_

Transfiguration went by extremely slowly, probably because of the smell. We jumped right into the book. I knew we'd be doing some hard stuff, but this was extremely hard. We had to change the poop of an unidentified animal into the animal itself. The whole concept was pretty amusing. Actually when Professor McGonagall demonstrated this spell, she picked T-rex droppings. We nearly didn't have class when it tried to bite her head off. Anyhow we all split up into pairs (and guess what? Ron didn't even glance at me before he asked Hermione to be his partner! I was paired with Neville). Each pair had to work out two different droppings. Nobody in the class could do it, except Malfoy, who made a feather appear out of his droppings. Hermione stared at him in confusion the rest of the period.

At lunch, all anyone could talk about was our next class.

"It'll be just like having one class on Mondays. I heard you don't have to do anything in there."

"I heard that too. And even better I heard the Professor is way gorgeous!"

"Oh really? I heard that that class is really annoying, and the Professor is like...old!"

When class finally started, most people were excited. The door was locked so everybody waited expectantly outside. When it was finally time for class to start a squat man trotted up behind Crabbe and pinched him in the elbow before unlocking the door. We all followed him inside, most of us laughing. The room we entered was very small with many doors. There were no chairs so most of us just stood starring at the little man. He just stared back at us, like nothing was unusual at all. After a few minutes we had all sat down on the floor. Then he finally spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm so glad that you finally found your seats." We all laughed, but he didn't seem very amused. "This class is new to you all. I'm sure that you will all pass quite easily if you do as you're told. This class, 'After Hogwarts', is to help you all with your proper skills that you will need in the real world. You will be assigned a partner at the end of the period who you will work with for the rest of the year. Oh yes, this partner will come from a different house." There was a noticeable grumble in the room, but he continued. "In here you will learn to deal with people you don't like, and do like. You will learn proper etiquette and manners, as you will also learn how to deal with situations and people that you do not like." At this he stared at Crabbe. "Each day you will go into your designated room and you will work with your partner. If you do not work with your partner I will know. Now your first assignment is to do a biography of your partner, and a presentation to the class. This is due next Friday. I shall see you then." At this he left the room. Everybody looked around at one another as if to ask if we had all seen the same thing.

"Is this all we have to do for the next two weeks?"

"What do we have to know about the other person?"

"What's his name?"

"Do we actually have to be with Gryffindors?"

Then somebody said, "How do we know who our partners are?"

The door creaked opened and all I could see was a plump hand drop a piece of parchment to the floor. It was so weird, it was like our question was answered by some magical power that we didn't understand. Then we figured he just forgot to give us the list. I dove for the list, and so suddenly, I had power. Who was it that I would have to deal with for the next ten months...Pansy Parkinson! I could feel the color drain from my face, and the parchment slither from my hands. There was a scrambling at my feet.  
Then I leaned against the wall and fell to the floor.

_**(Ron's Perspective)**_

'Not Malfoy! Not Malfoy! Not Malfoy!!!'

"Ugh! Crabbe!!!" and I passed out.

_**(Hermione's Perspective)**_

'Well now, isn't everybody acting a little immature? It can't be that bad. Ok now...Granger and...Malfoy.' I dropped the paper and looked straight at Malfoy. He was determined not to look at me. So I walked over to him and tried talk to him about what we had to do. Since he wasn't listening to me I just told him, "Remember, meeting tonight, seventh floor, seven o'clock, be there early." At that I left, and decided to go to work on the Transfiguration homework.

_**(Malfoy's Perspective)**_

'6:45...ugh. I need to leave soon. She told me to be there early. If she's still at her table I'm definitely not leaving. I could eat so much more food. Ugh! She is gone. I should go. I don't want this whole year to be a disaster.' "I got to go. See you guys back in the common room." Goyle and Crabbe grunted back in reply in between bites. 'Why do I need to be there early anyways? What do we have to talk about? Maybe she wants to apologize for being so rude yesterday on the train. Doubt it, that mudblood probably wants to talk about our homework from Leprechaun Man. What floor did she say it was on the sixth or seventh. Seventh. Oh look, 'Prefects Meeting 7:15'. 7:15! She told me seven. Maybe she thought I was going to be late. No I bet she's going to try and interview me for our project. Ugh, mudbloods...who came up with that term 'mudblood'? Hmmm...oh! Maybe I should go in.' I knocked on the door and it slowly opened. Wow! This room was incredible. There were big comfortable chairs and study tables. There were also books about prefects and what they have done in the past. It was incredible. "You're late." She was sitting in the corner, crouched over a book.

"I'm sorry" I replied. The words just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to be nice to her.

She too seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly. "It's ok. Look I just wanted to arranged time when we could work together for our project ('I knew it'), but also I thought that we might want to discuss what we need to do in the meeting tonight."

"Oh, I have no idea. I thought you had all of this under control. Don't you ev-"

"I do have it under control!" she retaliated. "I just thought that there might be something that you were thinking about in particular?"

"No." Then there was an awful silence. I slid into a chair next to hers and weighed the beauty of the room. It truly was quite nice. To break the silence, "This isn't the same as it was two years ago?"

"No, it isn't...."

"Well, why?"

She paused for a second, deciding how much she was going to tell me. "I don't know." Another silence passed. "Look Malfoy. We need to put our differences behind us. Can't we just start fresh? I would love for this year to be stress free. I'll keep your secrets if you keep mine, because I'm sure that with our situation we're going to end up knowing a lot about each other. Deal?"

"Whatever you say mudb- Hermione."

She looked at me with eyes of admiration. Then she turned her eyes away pondering whether or not to ask me something. Her eyes were very warm and determined. I could have stared at them all day. Then she murmured, "How did you do that in McGonagalls' class today?"

"Jealous are we?" I smirked.

"No! I just think that I'm doing it wrong. The incantation is _aspurientia_, right?"

For a moment I wanted to tell her 'no', but I decided that she really looked concerned. "Yes, that's correct." The door creaked open and all the prefects piled in. Our conversation was postponed. It was amazing how quickly she could change from uncertainty to certainty.

"Listen up everyone." She conducted the room once everyone was seated. "This is the new meeting place for the prefects. I know in the past we never had meetings, but I know we all want this to be the best year ever. From now on the meetings will start at seven, I'm sorry that we had to postpone it this evening. So tonight we just wanted to discuss with you all the ideas that we could come up with for activities this year." So the meeting continued. I hardly said anything at all. I laughed with some Slytherins from time to time and corrected Hermione once, but that truly was all. I actually felt somewhat embarrassed. Once the others had left we had decided upon having a 'Welcome Back' dance and some fun games for the students to play on the weekends of September. "Let me know what we're going to talk about next week, so I can actually say something."

"Ok. You know if you want to help you could go to Dumbledore and let him know that we want to have a dance, or you could go to Hagrid and let him know that we're going to play some games out on the grounds during September."

"I won't go anywhere near that ogr-"

"Malfoy! Talk to Dumbledore then, ok! Jerk!" And she left. Her admiration was extinguished. I felt like a jerk. I sat down in a chair to reflect when I saw a book that Hermione must have left on the table. I reached for it. _The Beauty of Your Face...Exposed!_ Could this actually be Hermione's? She didn't seem unsure. Did I know something that I wasn't supposed to know?

ok! Criticism....hit me hard adios amigos


	5. Biographies

Here goes another chapter...

_**Hermione's Perspective**_

'Just go talk to him and get this over with!' "I'm going to class." I said at breakfast the next morning.

"Ok Hermy!" and Ron laughed through mouthfuls of pancakes.

I walked straight across the hall, ignoring any attention that I might be getting to talk to that arrogant jerk, Malfoy. "Malfoy! I need to speak to you."

"Now?"

"Yes now...."

"Fine." And he left his table and followed me out into the corridor.

"Ok Draco, I understand that we're going to have to put up with each others differences, but that doesn't mean that we're not going to get anything done this year. Ok?" He slightly shook his head as if he didn't want to, but his eyes were full of regret. "Ok, good. Now when do you want to meet for our project?"

"Umm....How about the prefects meeting room, tonight at 7:15?"

'Oh no! That means that I'll have to leave early for the Room of Requirement. But then again I probably won't be able to get Malfoy to agree ever again.' "Ok, see you then." I walked off to double Advanced Charms.

_**Crabbe's Perspective**_

'stupid red head freak. i don't want to study with him. actually I don't want to study at all. i think i'll just flunk this class too. my parents won't care, actually i don't care. hmm...look at all that sausage. i should eat it...like i'm a pig. hahaha sausage, pig, sausage, pig...hahaha! isn't that funny? wait? is sausage really pig, or is it cow? nah, its not cow, it must be horse...hmm...oh well i'll just eat it anyway, it's not like i'm a veggie. that's right, i'm a pig...hahaha....'

"Crabbe."

"Huh?"

"We need to talk."

"What does a little carrot like you have to say to me? I'm not a veggie...."

"What? Anyway, we're partnered together you idiot. We need to decide when we're going to do our first project."

"Ok, when?"

"Fat bimbo" he mumbled.

"What was that carrot boy?"

"I said that we should meet in the library at 7:00 tonight."

"Fine." Weasel stocked away. 'i'll get him for calling me a 'fat bimbo'. i'm not fat, am i?'

"Goyle...."

"Dude, I'm eating, what'do'ya want?"

"Do I look fat to you?"

"Nah dude, you're just big boned."

"Oh, ok... dude is this horse or pig?"

"I dun'no man, I'm trying to eat."

"Ok." 'gosh, he's really grumpy today. maybe i should leave him alone. ugh! see carrot face I'm not fat, I'm just big boned. he's gonna have to pay for that. hmm...what should I do? oh man, double potions starts in five minutes. hahaha. I gotta plan. tonight weasel's is going to be spilling his whole life story to me. muhahaha!'

**_Ron's Perspective_**

'I should probably leave any minute. It's already 6:52. I don't want that great big goon to think he's better than me. Where is he?'

"Carrot face!" 'Oh God! There he is.' "Let's go."

"Ok! I'm coming." So we left and entered the library. There weren't many students in there, just a few first years, and Madame Prince. "Let's sit where that old hag can't see us." It wasn't really a request, but a demand. We settled into some chairs in the corner and took out some parchment. The professor had been very brief, so I decided that our meeting was going to be very brief. "Let's get this over with Crabbe."

"Fine by me." At this he pulled from his bag a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Ugh! I hate pumpkin juice; I thought it was prune juice. Do you want it carrot boy?"

'The bottle did look like it had never been opened and I was very thirsty, after all I had tried very hard not to let 'the goon' "accidentally" hit me on the way over.' "Sure." I replied. So I took a swig, and decided to begin. "Ok Crabbe, do you want me to go first?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Birthday?"

"September 4."

"You're going to be 18, did you flunk or something?"

"Nona business." And so it continued, until it was time for him to interview me.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Birthday?"

"November 3."

"Family? Oh, wait. I know this one. Huge carrot head family, who's poor."

"Great big goon."

"Ya know what I know all the answers to these questions. Let's dig a little deeper."

"Now who'you jealous of, and why?"

"Well, Harry, because he's famous. And my brothers Fred and George because they're so witty. And Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah. He got paired with Hermione."

"Do you care about that mudblood?"

"Yes. Very much." 'Why was I telling Crabbe all this when I could hardly admit it to myself.' "I love the way she looks at me when she's angry, and the way she always works so hard. I also love the way that she takes notes and puts friends before anything else. She's just so wonderful. The way her hair is so bushy, but she doesn't care, and her eyes are so warm, when she's not angry with anyone."

"Do you want to kiss Hermione."

"Hermy's lips are the only lips that I want my lips to touch." 'What am I saying? Stop! Stop! Stop!'

"What are you doing Ron Weasley?" I heard Madame Prince standing behind me. 'Oh no! The pumpkin juice.' I ran from the library, away from the voice of Madame Prince and the howling laughter of Crabbe, all the way to my dormitory where I could try to regain my senses.

_**Malfoy's Perspective**_

'This is different than last night. There are less chairs and there's a fire in the corner.' "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"This is different from last night."

"It's a little more comfortable, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But there's also a fire place."

"Oh, yes. Don't you like it better?"

"Yeah. It's very comfortable. But how is it so different?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Had she decided that she would tell me the secret of this room yet? "Ok Draco, come here." We left the room and stood right outside and closed the door. The door melted right before our very eyes!

"Hermione! My books are in there."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to get them back."

"How?"

"Ok. Walk right outside this space of wall three times and think hard about what you want to be inside. Ready?"

"Umm...ok." 'I really need my books to be inside...one...there should be a fireplace and a table and some comfortable chairs...two...there should also be some bean bag and a rug in front of the fireplace...three.' When I looked up there, once again, was a beautiful door standing in front of me. We went inside and everything that I had thought was inside including my bag. "Wow! This is really neat."

"Isn't it? We can use it for anything that we want. Now that you know the secret, you have to tell me when you're going to use it. But don't tell everybody, please?"

"I won't tell anyone the secret. Maybe I could hide from Pansy in here." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"About Pansy?"

"Nothing."  
"Come on. We have to trust each other remember?"

"Fine. But then you have to tell me something too. Deal?"

"Ok."

"I can't stand Pansy. She always has to be with me. She is the most annoying, rat faced girl I have ever met."

"But I always thought you two were like a match made in hel-heaven."

I smirked at this comment for a second. "Well, looks like you were wrong."

"You know what you need is a fake girlfriend."

"What are you saying?" 'I was beginning to think that she was coming on to me.' I eyed her accusingly.

"No, not like that. I was just thinking that we could get together a few times a week and write love letters to you and from you to a 'mysterious' girlfriend, from, oh I don't know, France?"

"I like that idea. Let's do it." I reached into my bag to pull out some paper when I saw Hermione's book inside. "Hermione, umm...you left this here yesterday." as I handed here the book.

She gave a little gasp. "Thanks." She said as she shoved it away.

"I won't tell anyone Hermione. But if it makes any difference, your eyes are extraordinary." She blushed a little at this.

"Look Draco, umm...do you want to work on your love letter tonight or our homework?"

"I say that we work on that letter tonight and we can work on our homework tomorrow night."

"Oh! I can't tomorrow. I have double Astronomy. How about we plan for this weekend after the games on Saturday?"

"Here? Seven?"

"Sounds delightful. Now, where were we with this mysterious love of your?"

So we got started and ended up writing a foot long love note from the girl that 'I' had met over the summer in France. It ended up that Hermione would send the letter the next morning, so I could receive it at breakfast. We didn't finish until 10:30, so we had to sneak out quietly to our dormitories.

Please review....I think it's getting better?


	6. The Truth

**_Hermione's Perspective_**

'It's so early. Can't I just sleep a few more minutes?' I argued with the sun filling our dormitory. 'What do I have today? Yuck! Double Potions in the morning and double Astronomy tonight. At least I can come back after lunch and sleep, or do my homework. Oh no! I must go down to Hagrids and let him know that we're putting on some games this coming weekend.'

"Get up, Hermione! Breakfast already started." Yelled Lavender.

'Oh my goodness! I was really behind! Oh, and I still had to deliver Malfoys letter. I better hurry and get dressed. I'll just wear my hair up today.' I basically sprinted out of the room to the Owlery. When I got there most of the birds weren't in from their midnight hunts yet, so I just used a school owl, who seemed very annoyed when I disturbed it. "You don't have to go very far, you can go straight back to sleep in just a few minutes." He flew away, still very annoyed.  
I got down to breakfast in just enough time to eat a piece of toast before heading to potions. All I could think about was if Malfoy had received his letter or not. I didn't even notice the posters on the walls portraying a familiar red head clutching a stick figure doll that had an awful lot of hair. 'Oh my! What is this? "Hermys lips are the only lips that I want my lips to touch." Who did this? And why is it all over the school? Is there someone out to get me? This had better not be Malfoy. He seemed so much better than this last night. It couldn't have been.' I had started running and ran all the way until I reached potions. I burst through the door to find that most of the class had already taken their seats, except that there were two places in the back next to Harry. "Harry! What is this?"

"Well, it's horrible. Quite brilliant for a huge baboon to come up with. Look Hermione, I can't explain this to you. This is for Ron to explain.."

"Where is Ron?"

"As soon as he saw the signs he ran up to the dormitory and wouldn't let anyone in."

"This isn't the truth, is it Harry?" Harry just looked up at me with uncertainty in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor!" taunted a cruel, drawling voice from the front of the room. 'How am I ever going to get out of here? Could I fake sick? Hmmm...do I have anything of Fred and Georges'? Yes!' I bit off the yellow end and immediately started to feel nauseated. I could feel my face turning green. I wandered up behind Snape, ignoring the looks of disgust from my classmates. "Can I...." but I was too late. I had vomited all over Professor Snapes shoes and the lower hem of his emerald green robes. He easily cleaned up the mess and sent me off to the hospital wing, disgusted. I was accompanied by Hannah Abbot, since Sanpe was never one to let Harry have some 'free time.' Once we got to the end of the corridor I downed the purple end of the pill and I was restored to my pale complexion. "Thanks Hannah," I said. "This should give you some free time to spend out of class." I yelled as I ascended the staircase.

'What am I going to say to Ron? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should have ignored the posters all together. I'm sure that I'm going to make him feel uncomfortable.' "Huberhuffen." 'Wow! I really reached the common room fast. What am I going to say? Ok, calm down! Take a deep breath.' I reached out my hand and rapped it against the door. "Ron?" There was a distinct gasp from within. "Are you ok? Can I come in?"

"Hermione? Why are you not in class?"

"I needed to talk to you. Now can I please come in?"

"I don't know...no, you can, of course."

I walked in and all I could see were four beds that seemed to look clean, and a fifth that was in no shape to entertain. That is to say, that there were Kleenexes everywhere and the sheets weren't on straight.

"Ron, I need to talk to you. Will you please come out from underneath your sheets?" Ron had to burrow his way out when he finally agreed. "So can we talk now?"

"Yeah."

"Are these true?" I held up one of the posters.

"Yes."

I was a little taken aback. I hadn't considered that this might really be the truth. Why would he tell anyone before me? I could understand Harry, but definately no one else before me. "So you like me, or you just want to kiss me?"

"Hermione, do we really have to talk about this?"

"Well, I think that you really need to. Look at you, you look like a baby."

He laughed a little in a very high pitched squeak. "It just so embarrassing...."

"For me too. Look Ron, the only way that we're going to be able to deal with this is if we talk about it."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Is this true?"

"Kind of."

"Do you want me to guess or something?"

He shook his head from side to side. "Look Hermione, I didn't even know that I had feelings for you until Harry told me that I might." 'What?' My confusion must have shone, because he started to explain rapidly. "Harry just pointed out to me that I have started to do things to impress you, without knowing it myself. Like reading Hogwarts, A History, and learning to knit."

"You learned to knit?"

"Yeah, but I also got jealous of Krum. Harry finally told me that he knew that I liked you, but I didn't know. Then I knew and I haven't been able to push those feelings away."

"Wow." We sat in silence for a while until I could soak it all up. "Ok, so that explains how you know, but why is it all over flyers around school?"

"Ugh! I feel so stupid."

"What happened?"

"That stupid git, Crabbe, asked me for our biographies."

"And you told him? Why didn't you just lie?"

"Hermy I couldn't. It was like I wasn't even the one speaking. The words just rolled out of my mouth." I got up to leave. I was feeling angry. How could he tell Crabbe before he could tell me? I mean I could understand Harry, but Crabbe. Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bed. "Please listen. I think that Crabbe may have given me some Veritrusium...in some pumpkin juice that he didn't want"

I gasped. "How could he get any of that? It's illegal."

"I know, but yesterday, Slytherins had potions. And we both know that Snape carries that in his robes."

"You don't think that Snape would have given him some?"

"No, but it's my best explanation."

It was good enough for me. "So you truly feel this way?"

"Yes, I really do." His eyes were sincere. They were honest and unsure. 'Why are they unsure? Oh no, he be-better not do that. No no no. What do I do? Pretend nothing is happening...no that won't work. Don't close your eyes. Umm...give him a hug, so he knows that I do love him in some way.' So I did. I gave him the most friendly and loving hug I possessed. We sat there for a few minutes before we released from our embrace.

"Are you going to come down for lunch?"

"No, I don't feel like facing all of those people."

"Ok, well Harry and I will take down all of the posters ok?"

"Kay."

"Do you want anything?"

"Sure...anything's fine."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Ok." 'What am I going to do? This has to be a disaster. How could one of my best friends be crushing on me? This is a nightmare. Look at all these posters. I wonder if a charm would work on all of these.'

"Accio Posters." 'Yicks!' All the posters were flying at me, attacking me. I fell to the ground laughing. Of course I did have a few paper cuts, but I was just fine. I collected all of the papers at my feet, and headed off to the Great Hall. Lunch smelt superb; unfortunately for me a little confrontation caught my eye.

"Malfoy, a word please."

"Whatever you say Granger. She doesn't want a word with you Pansy, just me." She stalked off with her rat nose stuck high in the air.

"I guess you got your lovers note."

"I did, and everything is going as planned." he didn't even offer a token of gratitude.

"Good."

"I hear you and Weasel are getting along well." He gestured to the posters that I was holding.

"No comment Malfoy."

"Oh come on! I let you in on my Pansy secret. Why won't you tell me?" he argued as I started to follow a group of fourth years into the Great Hall.

"Because you already know a secret about me...the book?"

"Fine, well just answer me this, are you and Weasel a thing now?"

"No. By the way, tell Crabbe that he's the greatest baboon ever, and he better not pull anything like this ever again!" I went to sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table, without a look back at Malfoy.

The rest of the school week went by fairly quickly. Ron was back in class by Thursday morning and I had got permission from Hagrid to use the grounds for games. On Friday, Malfoy announced that there would be games on the weekends of September, and that there would also be a 'Back to School' dance the following weekend, which actually surprised me because I didn't even know that he had talked to Dumbledore.

The weekend came and all the prefects had to run different shifts to maintain the games. Pansy and I were paired together. I didn't want to be paired with Pansy but I felt bad that Malfoy or Ron might have to. The truth is that I didn't want Malfoy to have a bad afternoon and I was also feeling awkward around Ron at the moment, so I decided to endure some criticism from Pansy. At the moment we were watching over the 'Water Volleyball' game between a group of fifth years from Ravenclaw and a group of third years from Slytherin. Ron and Draco were watching the other games, like the pie eating contest where the pie magically rebaked itself and the three legged race where your legs were actually melted together. Ron seemed highly amused that the contestants couldn't finish their pies.

Finally our shift ended and Ron and I met up with Harry and Ginny.

"You guys having fun?" Ginny wondered.

"Of course, who wouldn't have fun with Malfoy and Rat Face?" and we all giggled.

"So, what do you guys want to do? Harry and I just went for a stroll around the lake. It was...interesting."

"Well, we could play volleyball, that did look like an awful lot of fun, and anyhow the Slytherins are over there. We'll have a little 'friendly' inter-house game?" Harry suggested.

"Ok." We all agreed.

We wandered over to the water where we started to strip down to our bathing attire, that is our swim suits. I dove into the warm water of the lake where I swam around for a minute before our game began. I watched Malfoy warm up. His body was tan and buff. The water trickled over his shoulders and abs with a certain elegance. He shook the hair out of his gray eyes with an even more elegant shake of his head. It was an enchanting sight, that was broken by the start of the game.

It was a heated game for the other three and I tried to get involved in the competitiveness, but it just wasn't the right day. It was a close match. Somehow, Goyle scored the winning goal for Slytherin. It was a close 15-14. We exited the water while the Slytherins enjoyed their victory. Ron grabbed my towel and came up behind me to embrace my body. He was laughing as if nothing were wrong or unusual. 'Oh Ron, why are you acting this way. This is so unusual, you holding me in your arms and acting as if everything is normal. Please stop. Stop. Stop. I can't return your affection right now. I've never thought of you in this way before.' "I have to go." I called as I sprinted up to the castle, trying to keep my towel on with one hand and carrying my clothes in the other. I looked back only to see Rons' blank face starring at me.

I went to the Head Girls' bathroom to clean up and relax before I had to meet Malfoy. I filled the giant tub with warm water and bubbles of sweet aroma. I stripped down and dove in. I had never been to this lavatory before. During the first week I had stayed in the prefects bathrooms. This room, I could not deny, was a lot nicer. The walls were painted a light blue with a tinge of purple. I had an area for all my necessities. I even had a place to study if I wanted it. There was a masterful painting hung on the wall of white sands stretching for miles into a gorgeous sun set. It was the perfect end to any day. The only thing that I questioned was that there was a door at the corner of the room that wouldn't open. When I was finally done I went to my dormitory to change before I headed down to The Room of Requirement, with my books, to study, before it was time to meet Malfoy.

Surprisingly, when I got there, Malfoy was already there. I entered and found Malfoy lying on only a rug over a book next to the fireplace. "Why are you so early? It's only 5:45." I wondered aloud.

"I could ask you the same thing. So are you going to tell me, or should I just guess until I get bored?"

"I won't tell you, so you might as well guess."

"It's Weasel." I winced at the sound of my best friends "nick"-name. What was wrong with me? What's wrong with him? How could he so suddenly have feelings for me? Is it that obvious to tell that I'm concerned about my relationship with Ron? "You're mad because he couldn't beat Goyle in the pie eating contest."

I laughed. "You're right. But who could win anyway? Not me."

"Well I could."

"Yeah you, with that gorgeous bo- never mind."

That infamous smirk spread across his face and his eyes shone bright. "Hermione, you do too."

I smiled, then asked, "What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration. Do you still need help? I mean after all, you were absolutely dreadful."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, can you help me?"

"Ok." He brought out a few 'samples'. "Now say the incantation."

I followed his instructions until we decided that I wasn't getting it because of my arm movements. He showed me how to flick my wrist and move my shoulder, but I still couldn't get it right. He walked behind me and held my forearms. He moved my arms through the movements and kept his distance behind me. I finally conjured a feather out of the 'sample' before we started on our other homework. It was so weird to think of Malfoy as becoming a friend. But I'm sure it was just a phase. I'm sure that I won't ever be able to confide anything in him, or will I?


End file.
